I Will Be With You
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: ...Squeal for: MY Dream and Your Reality... A week is more than sakura can handle! Her heart belongs to him…but in a sudden an idea came to her that may change her life! Pairing SASUSAKU AND DRAMAAAAAA


I will be with you!!!!!

Note: please don't kill me!!!! Hope you like it?

Sakura P.O.V:

It have been almost a week since my dream had happened, I will never forget it, I will never forget any second past from it, it was a dream and a reality at the same time, every moment of it was perfect, everything in it was perfect, the place, the time, the kiss, it was perfect, but nothing last forever, nothing did last forever, except him in my mind

Every moment that passed by, I think about him, but can't stop…he hunts me every time in my mind and he didn't leave me even in my dream, I swear that I can feel his touch on my cheek, his lips were soft, every moment of it…but I end up waking in my room alone once again, feeling tears falling down my cheek…every time I look at the window I hope to see him, just even for one moment…I really want to see him again…I want to feel his warm touch one more time, I felt by the time I woke up that day I felt that he was watching me, I wanted to stop him from leaving, but inside my heart I felt he is coming back, that he will come back once more…in all my heart I hope that it was true, no I hope it will be real…….

Every time I woke up, nothing is changed nothing has ever changed except…my heart, He owns it

I don't know what came over me but for a moment I thought of something…I never thought before

I had an idea of walking back to the Uchiha…I will go to where Uchiha clan used to live …I really never thought about it before but…

All I wanted was to find why Sasuke left the village? Why did he choose to live alone? All the questions were flowing in my head but I knew even if I went there I will never get anything, but still I felt I must go there and see myself

I waited till it was night…

I started walking down the road…it was true that it was night, but it was so dark, the moon was dull, not even one star was shining…I was just looking to the sky nothing to be found but still that didn't stop me from going to where the Uchiha clan used to live…

…but thinking about the word 'Used' scares me I don't know why but it just hurt me

I stopped walking to find myself looking at an closed door, it seems to me as a gate, in every corner of it, it had the Uchiha clan mark 'Fan' I took a deep breath before entering, I raised my hand up to meet with cold wood, I pushed my hand hoping that the door is open, and to my luck, it was

I walked down looking at anything that it seems to be alive…but nothing seems to be alive everything looks dead not a life in it………I was walking not knowing why I came in the first place, but I came not to ask questions, I came to find answers… I was walking not knowing where to go…I felt a little hurt about what Sasuke's is suffering, his family death and the thing that hurt most, was that his brother was the killer

I just kept walking, I stopped to see houses, I don't know why I stopped, maybe it is just a feeling, I don't know anymore, I don't want to know

I looked at a certain house it was a big house having Uchiha Mark everywhere like any house…

I looked at the back…because I felt someone was looking and was watching me at every moment

I just kept looking around, and then I took a deep breath and exhaled it, 'maybe it is just the wind' was the first thing went in my mind… I stared back at that house for few moments I had a feeling telling me to enter that house, but I failed my feeling I just looked at the house not moving…

What is worth it to enter? It won't make any difference it will be empty nothing in it, but what was left by the deserted family's stuff

I close my eyes for a moment…this time I thought about it once more

I will enter this house

I started taking steps toward the door… once I touch it

I felt blackness surrounding me, all what I had in my mind is

'Sasuke'

I felt my self falling to the floor, before I fell unconscious…………………….

I felt my self waking up and there were some pain in head, I couldn't see much, everything was blur

But all what can I see is flash of fire, after a few moment I felt that I can see more better and the view became much better but still…I tried to sit on the floor instead of lying on it

For a moment I couldn't sit or even move my hand, I didn't knew why until I felt my hand behind my back and it tied by a rope

"I can see you are awake" I heard a voice from some one I looked up to meet an Onyx eyes but it wasn't Sasuke's it belong to

Uchiha itach, the killer of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke older brother

I didn't say anything, I just tried to sit on the floor and I did it…

I just stared at him not giving any word just staring at him with anger and hatred

I just couldn't handle him, his cold eyes were staring at me…

"Why were you there?" it seems that he couldn't handle the silence in the place

"Why were you there?" I just returned his question with another

He glared at me, he seems like he is going to kill me for asking him

I took my time waiting for him to answer, I looked around to find myself in a cave, there were droplet of water falling down….the place was silent one more time, only the droplet of water can be heard

But it didn't last forever…I looked back at the older Uchiha finding him smirking

"What? Can't anyone visit his old house…?" Uchiha smirk was irritating me, if I wasn't tied with this rope I would have killed him, but I stayed cool

"Hmm…I didn't know that the killer himself would miss his old house" I just smirked when I saw him staring at me with his angry eyes

"I guess I answered your question…this time it is yours to answer…" he seems to be angry

"It is none of your concern" I answered him quiet rude, and why do I care if answered him rudely or not I just hate him, I hate him for everything he had done…………

"Why? Why did you knock me out? Why am I here? Where am I?" enough is enough I couldn't handle it anymore, I knew that he might not answer my question even if I asked him million times… but my thought was wrong

"You know….I feel you are special person for my sweet little brother" my eyes went wide 'what did he said? I'm special to Sasuke?!' thoughts started to hit my head no ending to it…………

"I know he will be coming…and I think that you know he will be coming to you" he continued not giving me any time to take all thoughts out of my head…but one thought was in my mind and I let it out to let him hear it

"He is not coming for me he is coming to kill you" I just stared at the Uchiha waiting for an answer from him, but he didn't

"It has been a long time…" itach started to talk I just looked at him

"Sasuke…" for a moment I felt my heart skip a beat 'Sasuke is here' I tried to move my head to see him, but instead my eyes were caught by his onyx eyes, his eyes were warm were soft…he was staring back at me…

I started to remember every moment of what had happened last time and I think he remembers too

Normal P.O.V:

Her green eyes staring at the Onyx eyes never breaking apart, each is lost in the other mind, thinking of every moment they spent together…both of them want to stay like that forever

Sasuke P.O.V:

My eyes were lost in a special green eyes that were looking at me, melting me from in the inside, my mind was traveling back in every moment in my life with her, I never thought how much she make me feel inside me, my heart was melting, I was melting…all my thoughts are to reach to her, touch her, feel her touch one more time, feeling the warm, but all of it was gone

All what was I thinking of was gone, all my feeling, all my senses are gone…at the moment I seen Him

Normal P.O.V:

Everything is perfect but…midnight eyes left beautiful green eyes leaving it alone and lost

In its way back to life back to reality…

"Itachi…" said a certain voice

Itachi turn his face to meet with a certain blooded eyes from a certain raven haired boy

Itachi smirked at him, but to be surprised Sasuke appeared in an instant behind him, to reach a pink haired girl, reaching up touching her cheeks and releasing her hands form the tight ropes on her…sakura just stare at him to see his midnight eyes and she was lost in it, she saw an emotion she never seen before, as if it was caring in his eyes, she felt him warm touch on her cheek, he bent closer to her ear and whispered to her so she can only hear him "no matter what happen don't interfere and…" she expect him to order her out but this what he said next she didn't expect " and please leave this place, I don't want you to get hurt…" sakura eyes went wide but then she calm down and smiled she whispered back to him "no…I waited for you all that time…I will not leave you one more time, I will stay with you , and I will be with you"

Sasuke didn't reply back, but sakura knew that Sasuke will not answer her, but she felt that she already knew the answer…

Sasuke only walked to his brother, "I knew you care about that girl…" said Itachi

"Shut up Itachi and let's get this done and over once and for all…" said Sasuke, his shariange was already active he was above being angry

The Uchiha started fighting each other, almost both of them is in equal power and strength, Sakura was there staring at both of them fighting, she knew that they were fighting till death and she does not want Sasuke to lose and she doesn't want Sasuke to be a killer

The fighting was never ending they continue to fight as there were no tomorrow

After a long while, both Uchiha were panting and neither was going to give up, but the closest result was that Sasuke was winning

"I see you have become weak, Itachi" said Sasuke after he break from Itachi

All of a sudden, Itachi fell to the ground facing the hard and cold surface,

Sasuke start to approach to Itachi, he raised his sword up to kill him and to end his own nightmare to end everything…

Every step he took, was a step closer for Itachi to go to his grave

He was close, Sasuke was looking at the laying Uchiha on the ground, he raised his sword up, and swung it back at the Uchiha, Blood started to spread…

Sasuke eyes went wide,

Red liquid started to spread every where,

It wasn't Itachi's blood

It was Sakura's blood

Sakura stood her arms open at the Uchiha on the floor her back facing the fallen Uchiha

She was facing Sasuke,

She was losing blood, a lot of blood

Sasuke just stare at her and said

"Why? Why did you do this? Why did you protect him?" asked Sasuke, he wasn't buying it, he wasn't getting anything

Why, why would she do that and why for his brother …Sasuke mind was screaming in thoughts, until

"I didn't do it for him…" sakura coughed blood she was in lot of pain but she endured it for him, she just sends a small painful smile

"I did it for you Sasuke…if you killed him, you will be just like him, a killer and I will never ever forgive myself if it happened"

Sasuke eyes went wide, he was lost in words, but all what he sees a special person falling on the ground unconscious,

Still losing a lot of blood

He just walked toward her, never thinking about it

He just bowed putting his arm around her neck and carries her

Bridal way, he started walking to the exit until he hear his brother voice

"You are really weak, foolish little brother…" said itach smirking

"Just… shut up, I don't want to hear anything from you" Sasuke voice was full of anger and demanding his back was facing Itachi…Sasuke started to walk outside holding a special person in his heart in his hand…

He started to walk outside…he wanted to get help for her but

He was hurt after all that fight badly

He can only hear the breathing of her…

Her breathing started to get slow…

But he feels her hand reaching to his cheek stroking it, he looked at her, she smiled at him…for him, her smile meant everything for him…it meant all his life, No he is not going to lose her, he is not going to lose another person he loved…

"Sasuke-kun…" a whisper came from sakura, Sasuke looked at her, He felt like he sees an angel in front of him came to change his life, but she didn't just changed his life, she changed everything in him…sakura moved her hand to touch his shirt and pull herself closer to Sasuke chest, hearing his heart…Sasuke didn't stop he kept walking

"Thank you…" he just heard a sound coming from the girl that is between his arms…

"Don't say anything…" Sasuke didn't want her to talk anymore

Sakura just shook her head…she just smiled and said

"Sasuke…please stop, I know that my body can't handle it any more" her voice hold a scared and freighted voice, He pulled her closer

"Don't say that…" he felt a drop of rain in his arm, he just ignored it

"I am not going to lose you…Sakura…" Sasuke just said everything without thinking

Sakura looked at him wanting him to continue

"You said that you are not going to leave me…So don't leave me because I need you more than anything…" Sasuke looked at Sakura, his eyes were warm and caring for him, her eyes were filled with love and caring and everything else he missed, everything else he didn't have

"I love you…I love you more than anything, I love you more than life itself…so don't leave me alone…"this was the best thing that sakura ever wanted from Sasuke, she just smiled a pure smile, Sasuke never seen sakura smiled like it ever and she look at him

"I love you too"

Sakura's eyes went closed and her smile never perished away…her beating was slowing, she stopped breathing

She no longer had a life

Sasuke just stopped and lowered sakura down slowly, he looked at her and bent down to meet her lips, he felt cold, he felt his life was blown away…he parted away

The sky started to rain as if it was crying for her death…

Rain started to fall at the two figures, but a special drop fell into sakura's face,

Sasuke was crying, he was crying for her

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Two years later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A figure seems to be looking at a grave… looking down at the grave, holding roses and a paper in his hand, Sasuke bent down and put roses at his only love grave… it had been two years since she breathed for the last time…he wished he can bring her back, he just looked at her grave…

"Sakura…" Sasuke started to talk

"I will be with you and I will love you forever…" then Sasuke put down the paper on her grave…

He started to walk away…

Wind moved to show the paper that is on the grave… to find this written on it:

_I, Uchiha Sasuke…Will take Sakura as my loving wife, and the only person I loved ever in my life…I will never be parted away from her even if death do us apart, Sakura will be my only wife and the only person who entered my heart._

_By that, sakura will be announced to be Uchiha Sakura_

_Signed by_

_Uchiha Sasuke Sakura parents_

_:::: THE END::::_

__


End file.
